A method of fabricating a semiconductor device having a wiring structure in which a barrier film for preventing diffusion of Cu is formed in a self-aligned manner between a wiring main body layer containing therein Cu as a basic constituent and an interlayer insulating film is known as a conventional method of fabricating a semiconductor device.